


Reformatorio Feltsman

by NightMime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMime/pseuds/NightMime
Summary: "Yuuri Katsuki, edad diecisiete, país de origen Japón. Otro estudiante más al que expulsaban de su escuela por conductas 'peligrosas tanto para su propia integridad física como para la de los demás'. 'Y una mierda' pensaba él [...]" Yuuri Katsuki tenía diecisiete cuando lo trasladaron al Reformatorio Feltsman en Siberia, no sabía por qué, sin embargo; hubiera jurado que nadie más que ellos dos sabían lo ocurrido la última noche de clases... Fue entonces cuando conoció a Victor, a Chris, a los "nerds" del reformatorio y los "niños cool", a una muchacha pelirroja de acento inglés y a... él, aquel chico con nombre similar quien le arrebató el corazón desde la primera mirada que le dedicó.





	Reformatorio Feltsman

**Author's Note:**

> LA GENTE BONITA LEE LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR, gracias (?)
> 
> Bien, este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta plataforma, pensé que de esta forma más gente podría interesarse por lo que escribo ^_^" en otras palabras, no recibo la atención que me gustaría recibir (?)  
> De todas formas, este fanfic lo hice para unx amigx de un grupo, me pidió algo donde 'Yuuri estuviese enamorado de Yurio, y este último no sepa bien qué quiere, pero detrás de Yuuri esté Victor en una versión psicópata', bueno ahora mismo no recuerdo la descripción pero Naty lo hubiera dicho mejor, hah. Por lo que sí, en este fic, siendo que todos son adolescentes (ninguno pasa los dieciocho) y además para adaptarse a la historia, los personajes pueden estar OOC. Creo que eso fue todo lo que tenía para decir. Gracias de nuevo por leer, y recuerda que si te gusta o no te gusta algo me haría muy feliz que me lo dejaras en un comentario, me ayuda a crecer como escritor ^_^/

Helada era la madrugada que daba a luz a aquel día. La nieve caía, calma y sin embargo rigurosamente fría, formando una espesa capa blanquecina sobre el descampado que desfilaba fugaz ante la vista de Yuuri.

Yuuri Katsuki, edad diecisiete, país de origen Japón. Otro estudiante más al que expulsaban de su escuela por conductas 'peligrosas tanto para su propia integridad física como para la de los demás'. 'Y una mierda' pensaba él, lo más peligroso que había hecho era fumar hierba taiwanesa a escondidas de prácticamente todos y conducir algo ebrio hasta su casa, ninguno de los dos, consideraba él, era motivo suficiente como para enviarlo a un reformatorio sobre alguna colina en el rincón más recóndito de Siberia. Sí, Siberia. El Instituto Reformatorio Feltsman se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que en aquella infame área de Rusia, donde el frío y la nada misma reinaban y brillaban en su máximo esplendor. ¿Acaso era esta una clase de analogía al infierno? ¿O una broma pesada? Era irónico pensar que tal lugar que castigaba a los jóvenes se encontrase en un sitio como aquel...

El adolescente japonés decidió que estaba aburrido de observar la nieve y en su lugar se colocó un par de auriculares, encendiendo el mp3, se puso a revisar sus mensajes de texto -el internet móvil no funcionaba a pesar de tener un teléfono de tecnología japonesa, por Dios, ¿tan aislado era el sitio al que estaba por ir?.

_"Yuuko 7:31 a.m._

_Takeshi y yo nos hemos levantado temprano para desearte suerte!!! Ánimo Yuuri, sé que podrás con esto y saldrás en un santiamén!!_ _୧_ _ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ_ _୨"_

_"_ _Minako 7:26 a.m._

_No me preguntes qué es! Sólo sé que algo bueno va a pasar!"_

_"Minako 7:25 a.m._

_Sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti, pero por otro lado, tengo un buen presentimiento!!"_

_"Minako 7:24 a.m._

_Yuuri! Cuéntame cómo va todo en cuanto llegues, O.K??!!"_

_"Mamá 6:59 a.m._

_Cómo fue tu viaje, cariño? Tu padre y yo estábamos bastante preocupados, pero después de todo sabemos bien que esto te ayudará en el futuro, te amamos mucho, hijo."_

No podía creer el nivel de cinismo que había entre su familia y amigos. Apagó la pantalla de su celular e hizo un gesto de hartazgo con sus manos, si querían hacer algo por él, que lo sacaran de allí inmediatamente en vez de enviar sus condolencias y ánimos, ya todo lo estaba sacando de las casillas últimamente...

-¡Jopé! -El conductor del auto cruzó un terreno desnivelado, por lo que el vehículo dio un brinco y Yuuri perdió el equilibrio, golpeándose el rostro contra la espalda del asiento delantero.

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¿¡Qué no puedes fijarte la velocidad a la que vas, retrasado!? -Insultó al conductor.

Algo a entender es que nunca deberías insultar a un conductor ruso de edad avanzada y con rostro de pocos amigos, menos aún si te encuentras en una carretera de Siberia en medio de una nevada, ya que corres el riesgo de que te patee fuera del auto. Pero al parecer Yuuri no tuvo en cuenta eso, y ahora estaba allí, vagando por la carretera, tiritando de frío y haciendo señas a cualquier auto que milagrosamente pasase por allí.  
 Habían pasado unas horas, Yuuri sentía un descomunal frío invadiéndole todo el cuerpo, ya estaba a punto de resignarse a morir de hipotermia y convertirse en comida de animales de tundra, hasta que un lujoso Cadillac Escalade 2017 color plata se detuvo a su lado. Mientras arrastraba sus maletas, giró su vista agotada hacia el despampanante vehículo y apenas escuchó el vidrio abrirse: un muchacho de más o menos su edad estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, vestía ropa de apariencia costosa y lentes de sol, a pesar de ser los últimos días de invierno; su piel era nívea y lucía tersa, y su cabello albino le hizo preguntarse a Yuuri cómo se sentiría deslizar sus dedos por aquellos blancos mechones sedosos...

-¿Quieres que te acerquemos a algún lado, encanto? -Su voz sonaba clara y seductiva, el rostro de Yuuri pronto se ruborizó y entró en calor, haciéndole volver a sí mismo.

-Eh... E-Esto... V-Voy al Reformatorio Feltsman -Logró articular tras varios segundos de vacilación, tartamudo.

El joven sonrió y un ruido sordo se hizo audible: había destrabado la puerta de los asientos traseros.

-Casualmente, nosotros también vamos para allá -Le informó, su sonrisa era irresistible, pronto Yuuri se encontró subiendo al vehículo y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad sin siquiera entender cómo había accedido a entrar al auto de dos desconocidos -¿Quieres algo de ginebra, cielo? Parecía que te estabas congelando allí afuera.

El albino le alcanzó un shot glass con dicho aguardiente, Yuuri entonces pudo ver bien sus ojos, ahora sin lentes: eran de un turquesa vívido y resplandecían como nunca antes había visto, sin duda era el hombre más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora...

-Y-Yo... Gracias... -El japonés le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de que pareciese tan encantadora como la que él le había dedicado. Por un momento puso en duda tanta amabilidad, era imposible que dos rusos comunes y corrientes lo recogieran de la tundra, con semejante auto y le dieran ginebra para que entrase en calor, definitivamente debían ser criminales, pero aquellos ojos... aquella sonrisa... no podían mentir, no iban a hacerle daño (oh, quizás no te harían daño ahora mismo, Yuuri, no ahora mismo...) -¿Por qué van al reformatorio? No parecen vándalos o algo por el estilo... -Inquirió, sorbiendo una pequeña cantidad de la bebida que quemaba su labio.

El conductor y el albino se miraron, y echaron a reír. Yuuri miró por el espejo del parabrisas al joven que conducía, debía tener su edad aproximadamente, su cabello era rubio y rizado, con la base de este teñido de castaño, sus ojos de un verde perenne y piel bronceada, lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante adornada meticulosamente por una barbilla y bigote tenues. ¿De verdad iba a tener compañeros tan atractivos...?

-Bueno, nos hemos portado... mal. ¿No es así, Chris? -Fue todo lo que el albino respondió.

-Claro, hemos sido unos niños de papi muy malos -Añadió su compañero, terminando de reír.

-Mi nombre es Victor, por cierto, y él es Chris. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, ángel? -El muchacho inquirió.

-Yuuri Katsuki -Contestó el japonés en un tono enérgico, sintiéndose un poco más desinhibido.

-¿Yuuri? Es un nombre muy exótico -Señaló Chris a lo que encendía un cigarrillo.

-Así es, casi tan hermoso como tú -Victor le guiñó un ojo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, Yuuri hasta pensó que le haría mal estar con la cabeza girada tanto tiempo...

-G-Gracias -El asiático no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tantos halagos, tantos nombres bonitos y tanta amabilidad, sentía que el ruso albino estaba coqueteando con él... Definitivamente estaba coqueteando con él.

-No te preocupes, cielo, parece que vienes desde muy lejos, te presentaré a nuestro grupo en cuanto lleguemos -Victor le informó.

-Sí, pero no te enamores de ninguno, que Vitya ya ha posado sus ojos en ti, eh -Chris se bufó, ambos el conductor y el copiloto soltaron una carcajada, ronca y varonil, encantadora ante los oídos de Yuuri, quien se sonrojó aún más al oír la frase del rubio.

-¿U-Ustedes también son...? -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, si bien tenía en cuenta que ese tipo de cosas no se cuestionan, la curiosidad lo estaba matando lentamente.

Chris echó un vistazo a Victor por el espejillo, y este último le devolvió la mirada, ambos desconcertados.

-¿Qué no lo sabe? -Soltó el rubio luego de unos segundos de silencio.

_'¿Saber qué?'_ Se preguntó Yuuri, quien no se animaba a pensar en voz alta.

-Dulce, este es un reformatorio más bien reconocido por corregir conductas homosexuales.

Yuuri abrió ampliamente sus ojos, recordando esa noche antes de que sus padres le anunciaran sobre su partida obligatoria a una correccional.

Dios. Hubiera jurado que lo mantuvo todo en secreto... No podía ser...

-Tranquilo -Continuó Chris - No han conseguido corregir a ninguno hasta ahora, la hazaña más grande que esta mierda de instituto logró fue ganarse un nombre.

-¿Cómo fue que lograron tanta fama, entonces? -Volvió a preguntar el japonés luego de tragar saliva.

-Quién sabe -Victor se encogió de hombros -Este instituto era una especie de cuartel general de la élite soviética en la segunda guerra mundial, supongo que varios comunistas hombres habrán tenido sexo entre ellos aquí ya que los privaron de ver a una mujer por años -Su sonrisa aparentaba demasiada despreocupación para lo que estaba hablando -Y luego varios "profesionales" vinieron a intentar sanar la peste rosa, los soldados se habrán cansado de cogerse siempre a los mismos y alegaron estar curados para salir de aquí -El albino usaba el lenguaje de señas y gesticulaba al expresarse, algo que le hacía ver irresistible ante el japonés de anteojos -Aunque claro, esa no es más que una historia que todos aquí especulan -

-Mejor dicho, que Victor especula, aquí nadie hace más que acostarse con todos y en ocasiones fumar hierba, eres el segundo muchacho que pregunta acerca de la historia del reformatorio -Interrumpió el rubio.

-Gracias Chris por ser tan descriptivo y asustar al chico -Se quejó el albino, quien miró a Yuuri tras aquel grotesco informe y pudo notar cómo el rostro del japonés expresaba una leve incomodidad -No te asustes, dulzura, dime, ¿tú también eres... ya sabes, gay?

Yuuri tragó saliva una vez más ante aquella pregunta. La verdad era que aún no se había etiquetado, nunca había estado formalmente con otro muchacho, pero aquello no impedía el hecho de que más de una vez se atrapó a sí mismo pensando en cómo sería tomar la mano de ese chico a quien no podía dejar de mirar, o qué se sentiría besarlo, o bien... llegar a tercera base con él.

-Yo... No lo sé -Se había dado cuenta que se encontraba cabizbajo, por lo que alzó la vista y se encontró con un Victor aturdido, _'su rostro es hermoso'_ , pensó por enésima vez: su entrecejo casi inexistente se arrugó, coronando sus ojos color cielo que permanecían iguales, y su boca fruncida y rosada a más no poder, era realmente una visión angelical -Digamos que estoy probando.

Una risa sofocada se oyó desde el asiento del conductor, seguido de un sordo golpe entre telas y un leve quejido de dolor.

-Bueno, si realmente te interesa probar, yo estoy aquí, siempre, ¿de acuerdo? -Le dijo, finalizando la oración con un guiño, lo cual provocó que Yuuri se ruborizara violentamente de vuelta.

Aunque eso no terminó allí, el japonés repentinamente sintió el tacto del ruso recorriéndole la pierna; a pesar de ser suave, podía notar cierta ansiedad en la presión, algo que puso nervioso a Yuuri. _'Dios. No ahora, por favor'._

-Oye, no te lo folles aquí. ¿No notaste que acabamos de pasar el portón de entrada?


End file.
